Dr N
by SpookyZalost
Summary: Chapter 2 now up! ok so this is a kind of alternate universe Dr who. with Jimmy neutron characters instead of the normal cast im not sure if its a crossover or not so im putting it into the regular section for now.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. N

Written by

Mulege

Chapter one: lost in time

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Dr who they belong to their respective Creators.

the day began as any other Jimmy Neutron was working in his lab that he had worked in for 20 years coming up with new inventions all the time and with each one that helped mankind he had more funding for his research.

Everyday he and his fiance Cindy Vortex got together to enjoy each others company sometimes it was in the lab sometimes they went out but most times they spent time in the park walking along the path or sitting under the trees holding hands and being close to each other.

But today was a day that would change history today Jimmy and Cindy would disappear into the unknown showing up only in history and strange encounters told of for eons yes today was a strange day indeed.

He had been working on a new version of his time booth of which he dubbed the Temporal Aperture Retroactive Displacement Ship or TARDIS for short .

on the outside it was disguised as a blue British phone booth using his own hologram technology the inside was a strange room with lots of controls and a strange glowing core at the center of the room.

Jimmy was so exited with his latest Invention because it would allow him to travel through time,space and into any dimension he wished his only problem now was convincing his Fiance Cindy to go with him since she enjoyed adventures he didn't think it would be so hard.

**_"so sweetheart that's why I called you here"_**

**_"well Jimmy im not sure the whole risk of not returning home again sounds a little too dangerous"_**

**_"I understand your concerns but I would hate to take this journey alone"_**

**_"well if it means that much to you I guess I can go but only if you give me time to tell my friends and family whats going on and I think you should do the same"_**

**_"fine Cindy I will agree to your conditions so we shall meet here in one week at about sunset ok?"_**

**_"ok baby see you at sunset next week"_**

one week had passed and after helping everyone to understand what they were doing they met at the door to the lab

**_"ok sweetheart are you ready for our journey?"_**

**_"I don't know jimmy something in my gut tells me we should check the ship again before we leave..."_**

**_"don't worry nothing could go wrong my calculations were correct and just in case I brought along my hyper cube with my most useful and important inventions in it."_**

**_"well ok..."_**

They both stepped inside the machine and there was rumbling as the energy prepared them for the TD jump (TD stands for temporal Displacement).

_**Suddenly the rumbling got louder.**_

_**"uh Jimmy is that supposed to happen?"**_

_**"uh no not really let me check whats wrong."**_

he checked all the instruments and everything seemed fine but suddenly a light came on and he was suddenly in fear of what it meant.

**_"oh no the temporal coordinates they are not in line!"_**

**_"what does that mean?!!!"_**

**_"it means we don't know where we are going to end up"_**

**_"oh that's all..."_**

suddenly Cindy fainted and then a light enveloped the ship and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr N.

Chapter 2: The ancients

by

Mulege

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Dr who they belong to their respective creators.

A/N ok so I know this looks a lot like Dr who but just wait it will get better!

As the light enveloped the ship there was nothing Jimmy could do as the ship phased out of reality and into the time stream destination... Unknown.

"_**hey sweetheart wake up. Please wake up."**_

Jimmy Continued to shake Cindy trying to get her back to consciousness when he finally gave up and started crying wondering if she would ever wake up again.

Finally he reached down and kissed her hoping that maybe those ancient stories of princesses waking up from a kiss were true.

Suddenly she opened her eyes in surprise as her fiance was kisser her and she was on the floor.

"_**OK neutron Just because I pass out dose not mean you can kiss you incapacitated corpse!"**_

"_**Im sorry I was worried I thought you were never going to wake up"**_

"_**its ok I understand after all I did accept your proposal after all... so where are we?"**_

"_**we are in the time stream and as I said before the computer had a malfunction and we are currently flying blind with our destination unknown"**_

"_**oh I see..."**_

Suddenly the ship began to jerk as they reached their destination there was a sudden flash of light and they materialized inside the center of a giant room with pedestals surrounding them and a strange alien on each pedestal.

"_**so... who are you exactly?"**_

"_**We are the Ancient power known as the Nation of Atlantis"**_

"_**wow really?!"**_

"_**yes and we have brought you here because you have developed TARDIS technology."**_

"_**wait so I wasn't the first to invent a time machine like this?"**_

"_**no but you are the first to build it instead of grow it like the ancients did."**_

"_**oh I see..."**_

"_**we have brought you here do test your worth for the use of Time Travel."**_

"_**ok so what kind of tests do you have for me"**_

"_**there are three tests"**_

"_**first there is the fitness test"**_

"_**then there is the Mental ability test"**_

"_**finally there is a test to see if you can hold up to the strain of time travel"**_

Suddenly Jimmy remembered a legend he had read along time ago of Atlantis being an advanced people with technology that made them seem as if they had magic powers.

"_**so this is Atlantis."**_

"_**yes... didn't we state that already?"**_

"_**ok then lets get these tests over with."**_

"_**FIRST THE FITNESS TEST!"**_

right now he was glad Cindy had been training him since he was 12 so he had the body of an Olympic athlete which would be a big help is this test.

"_**in the first test you must fight in combat with a being known for his combat skills as well as his strength your first test is to defeat Aries in battle!"**_

suddenly a Large man in Spartan Armor with a sword and shield approached out of the darkness and then jimmy looked down and he was in similar armor.

First Jimmy ducked the attack made by Aries then he took a sword swipe at the armor only leaving a scratch.

Then he remembered the story of Odysseus and the cyclops and formulated a plan.

First he started to climb high using the Judo kicks Cindy taught him then he aimed his sword at Aries eyes and stabbed them both blinding the Giant man.

Next he jumped high and using a high kick knocked the giant over.

Proudly standing on his chest Jimmy claimed Victory!


	3. Chapter 3

Dr N.

Chapter 3:

Temporal beings

by

Mulege

**disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Dr who they belong to their respective owners**

the next test was a simple one it was a test on knowledge something Jimmy had prided himself on having and once he showed how smart he was the third test began.

the only question remained was how would they administer the temporal strength test?

"_**this test is the hardest of them all you must have the strength to survive temporal stresses and the mind to get past temporal psychosis"**_

"_**oh and how do I do that?"**_

"_**simple we will throw you into a time portal unprotected and you will emerge exactly five minutes from now"**_

"_**wait what?!"**_

"_**yes its the hardest one because most beings are ripped to shreds or go insane but if you can survive we will grant you passage with your TARDIS"**_

suddenly a time portal opened beneath jimmy's feet and he fell through time.

He was pulled in many directions as well as compressed.

He saw images of everything that has is and will happen all playing out right in front of him.

Then he decided to close his eyes and focus using the techniques Cindy had taught him.

Many thoughts were racing through his mind but he had to focus to avoid going insane so that he could stay with Cindy traveling together Through time.

Suddenly a time portal opened up 6 feet off the ground and Jimmy fell out falling rather hard on his but then he stood up and showed how he had managed to stay normal throughout the entire ordeal.

That's when the omnipotent beings decided they would grant him passage allowing them to travel anywhere as well as a temporal coordinate computer so that they wouldn't get lost in their travels.

"_**thank you ancient ones for your gracious gift we own you a debt we hope to repay someday"**_

"_**we thank you for your kindness and when we need you we will call upon you oh mighty warrior of time"**_

"_**wait... whats this mighty warrior of time business?"**_

_**well you see an prophet for told the arrival of a being so powerful in mind and body that he could withstand the stresses of time and that on our darkest day he would come to light up the darkness and free the people of Atlantis."**_

"_**wait so you think im this warrior of time?"**_

"_**good bye Time warrior and good luck"**_

As they stepped into the TARDIS one thing was certain the adventure was just beginning.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but its ok im sure I will upload more if I think of it otherwise for now its at a good ending.


End file.
